


It's in His Kiss

by cashewdani



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewdani/pseuds/cashewdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily has only really kissed one boy in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in His Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for leobrat with the prompt, "college years".

Lily has only really kissed one boy in her life. And it's not the same way that she's only kind of slept with one boy because she's kissed other people. Lots of people. Mostly guys. Ok, predominantly guys except that one time in 8th grade at Hannah Decker's sleepover where she'd had to kiss Julie Reitman on a dare. But she's never kissed anyone besides Scooter in a way that mattered. Everything else was because of alcohol or peer pressure or power plays.

And here's Marshall, this boy she just met a few days ago, and she wants to kiss him. Kiss him because he's funny and sweet and she feels this thing when she looks at him. Like he's a sign from the universe that she made the right choice in coming to school, and picking this place and trying to meet people by walking down the halls and knocking on doors at random.

He's talking about how he's excited to take his first political science course and how the closest thing his high school had to discussion of government was sharing which states went red or blue after an election in social studies when she places her hand on top of his. It makes him stop in the middle of a sentence about how he hopes he's prepared, and she can't help thinking the same thing in a completely different context.

"I like you, Marshall," she says, and it's so simple and dumb, but it's honest. She does like him. Sitting on the floor of his dorm room, she really genuinely likes him.

And he must like her too because he puts his other hand on the side of her face and leans down to kiss her. She feels small next to Marshall, like he has to be careful with her and wants to be at the same time.

Plus, Scooter always tasted like Gatorade or orange slices and Marshall doesn't.


End file.
